<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Khi thầy Dirak dạy online by caochon03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727613">Khi thầy Dirak dạy online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03'>caochon03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arena of Valor (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carano Academy, F/M, Funny, M/M, Online learning, Other, Zoom Meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tổng hợp những đoạn thú vị có thể xảy ra khi học online ở Athanor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirak &amp; Ata, Dirak/D'Arcy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Đưa bài giảng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên mùa học online, nghỉ do dịch viêm phổi ở Athanor.</p><p>Dirak là một thầy giáo kiêm hiệu trưởng một khoa THPT (lớp 10-12) dạy cùng một lúc 17 môn gồm Toán, Lí, Hoá, Văn, Sinh, Sử, Địa, GDCD, Công Nghệ, Tin Học, Tiếng Anh, Thể dục, Giáo dục Quốc phòng — An ninh, Nhạc, Hoạ, Nghề dân dụng. Nhiều môn như vậy mà dạy được cả một khoa 3 bậc lớp khác nhau nên ai cũng tâm phục khẩu phục, ngay lập tức bái Dirak, gọi thầy là "giáo viên đa năng nhất Athanor."</p><p>Trên thực tế, Dirak chỉ việc dạy một tiết 15-20 phút là đủ, bởi vì học sinh ở đây thần thông đại thánh, học nhanh nhớ nhanh, nên tính ra anh nghĩ mình khoẻ re thật. Hơn nữa, do dịch bệnh bùng phát ở học kì 2 nên rất nhiều bài học ở đây được giảm tải bớt.</p><p>—————</p><p>Một ngày nọ,</p><p>Ở nhà ba người, gồm có Dirak, D'Arcy và Sephera, Dirak và D'Arcy ngủ chung một phòng và một giường, còn Sephera thì nằm riêng vì cô rất thích được riêng tư.</p><p>Với cả Sephera bữa nay đi họp ở bộ giáo dục Athanor nên không có mặt ở nhà. D'Arcy ngồi trước laptop của mình, cậu ngồi kiểm tra thử bài giảng của mình trên kênh truyền hình Athanor.tv thì thấy bài giảng môn Sinh học của mình đã được đưa lên rồi. Bài 26-27 dành cho lớp 11, về vấn đề "Cảm ứng ở động vật."</p><p>Video minh hoạ: (Tưởng tượng cô giáo này là D'Arcy cho tui nhé =)) cấm ai khen D'Arcy trong clip xinh xắn nhưng già dú khí đá :)))</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>D'Arcy cảm thấy bài giảng của mình không được hay, nên cậu ngồi suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Dirak tắm xong, lau mình mẩy, mặc quần áo vào và chuẩn bị lên giường nằm bên cạnh cậu để ngủ, thì anh có thể nhận ra được gương mặt của cậu đang băn khoăn điều gì đó trước màn hình máy tính.</p><p>Để không khí không thêm tĩnh lặng và hồi hộp hơn nữa, anh làm bộ hỏi:</p><p>"Này D'Arcy, cậu nhìn cái gì chăm chú thế?" Dirak biết D'Arcy là một thầy giáo giỏi, được mời lên truyền hình dạy, bản thân anh cũng không khỏi mừng khi được ban phúc lợi trong nhà như thế.</p><p>"À không có gì, bài giảng của tôi đó..." D'Arcy không có cảm xúc nói, để lại nhiều thắc mắc cho Dirak.</p><p>"Bài giảng của cậu... sao thế? Có gì không ổn à?" Dirak hỏi.</p><p>"Này anh coi đi..."</p><p>D'Arcy bắt đầu đỏ mặt nói, cậu chìa laptop của mình cho Dirak xem.</p><p>Dirak mở đoạn clip trên VedaTube, đầu tiên là Intro chương trình và hiện tiêu đề "Dạy học trên truyền hình Lớp 11". Sau đó, anh có thể nhìn thấy cậu đang mặc bộ đồ thầy giáo là áo sơ mi màu trắng tay dài, thắt cà vạt đang dẫn dắt tiết học. Cậu đang đứng ở phía bên tay trái video, kèm theo cái bảng chiếu màu xanh lớn, trước mặt cậu là một chiếc laptop đang ghim dây kết nối vào bảng chiếu đằng sau lưng.</p><p>
  <em>"Xin chào tất cả các em học sinh ở Athanor, rất vui khi được gặp lại các em trên chương trình dạy học qua truyền hình, thầy tên là D'Arcy *trầm mặc*, hiện đang công tác ở học viện Carano. Hôm nay thầy dạy bài 26: Cảm ứng ở Động vật tiết 1 ở bộ môn Sinh học lớp 11. Trước khi vào bài học, thầy sẽ nhắc lại về cảm ứng ở Thực vật và so sánh..."</em>
</p><p>Chất giọng này sao nghe ấm áp quá, anh cảm thấy say mê vì nó, anh ước gì mình là một học sinh của cậu, được cậu dạy dỗ cho, nhưng mà anh nghĩ mình lớn già đầu rồi nên chỉ bật cười lắc đầu.</p><p>Đã vậy cậu còn trầm mặc, ưu tư, say sưa suy nghĩ nữa, thứ đó đã hút hồn anh từ lâu lắm rồi. Anh dành cả buổi xem đoạn phim dạy học đó lên đến 30 phút, lại còn bật sang Tiết 2 bài 27 của cậu coi tiếp, vừa coi vừa cười tủm tỉm thầm nghĩ chuyện linh tinh về cậu.</p><p>Lẽ đó làm cho D'Arcy chút nghi ngờ. "Sao thế? Không ổn sao?"</p><p>Dirak xoay mặt lại cười thêm một cái nữa, "D'Arcy, của cậu thật tuyệt. Liệu cậu... cho tôi xin...?"</p><p>"Sao...?" Cậu cảm thấy có chuyện gì đó mờ ám, cậu nhìn vào mắt anh thật sâu để không khí đỡ ngại đi.</p><p>Hai người không nói gì trong vòng 1-2 phút. Mặc dù không khí đang dâng trào nhưng Dirak chỉ nói vỏn vẹn mấy lời, làm cho sự căng thẳng đó tan biến trong thoáng chốc.</p><p>"Cậu cho tôi cái bài giảng được không, đơn giản thôi mà *cười nhe răng*." Dirak cười, để lộ nguyên hàm răng trắng, to nhọn của mình, như hàm của loài cá mập xám.</p><p>Nụ cười nhe răng đó, làm cho D'Arcy cười lây theo. Thứ mà ban đầu gặp Dirak khiến cậu phải choáng váng, nhưng càng nhìn thì càng muốn đỏ mặt. "Được, dù gì bài giảng đó của cả Athanor mà." Cậu nuốt nước bọt đáp.</p><p>"Có gì đâu, sợ bọn học sinh của tôi lười thôi..." Dirak bặm môi lại giấu nụ cười của mình, vì anh biết đối phương đã "sợ" mình rồi.</p><p>"Được rồi, đi ngủ đi." D'Arcy gợi ý, cậu đóng laptop của mình lại và cất đi, tắt đèn nằm ngủ để lại Dirak một mình suy nghĩ chuyện bài giảng vừa rồi.</p><p>Anh ngồi cười một mình nữa... D'Arcy trong bài giảng đó, đúng thật là... cực phẩm trong lòng anh.</p><p>—————</p><p>Qua ngày hôm sau, Dirak gửi hai bài giảng kia lên trên lớp học trực tuyến của mình, đồng thời nhắn: "Hôm nay thầy có việc bận, các em xem hai cái clip và nghiên cứu bài giảng, hai ngày sau thầy sẽ hỏi." Nói thì nói chứ Dirak chẳng có dám nhắn là lười biếng nên không livestream Dum Mít Tinh cho lớp đâu, thực ra là để khoe cực phẩm D'Arcy cho lớp biết đấy.</p><p>Cả lớp nhận được hai cái quả clip kia. Lúc đầu bọn chúng không nghĩ đó là D'Arcy dạy đâu, tưởng bở Dirak dạy nên cảm thấy quan ngại, ai ngờ mở lên thì đập vào mắt chúng là thầy D'Arcy nổi tiếng "thân thiện, hiền hoà" đang dạy cho chúng môn Sinh học chứ không phải là thầy Dirak.</p><p>Trong group mess, ai cũng truyền miệng lời nhắn cho nhau:</p><p>
  <em>"Thầy D'Arcy kìa... đẹp trai quá đi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thầy Dirak không dạy để thầy D'Arcy dạy thay kìa, đúng là một đôi mà..."</em>
</p><p>Toàn dàn hủ nữ nhắn tin cho nhau, vì bọn chúng đã ship hai người thành một đôi ngay sau khi bước vào học viện Carano rồi, nhưng đám con trai, trong đó có Ata thì không quan tâm.</p><p>Ata cậu nghĩ không có thầy Dirak nên mình đỡ cảm thấy mệt mỏi, vì thầy cậu rất phiền phức, hay lui tới soi xét cậu kĩ càng, hỏi thử thì do cậu có tính cách hợp thầy Dirak nên được thầy mến.</p><p>Nhận được bài giảng, cậu mở ra xem thì không phải thầy Dirak mà là thầy D'Arcy, với cậu mà nói hai người dạy cũng giống như nhau, cũng ngắn gọn, đơn giản và dễ hiểu nhưng vì đây là chương trình trên truyền hình nên thầy D'Arcy phải "diễn sâu" chút, cho phần củng cố nữa.</p><p>Ata tỉ mỉ nghe giảng và ghi nhớ bài học, đồng thời cậu không quên việc tập gym của mình.</p><p>Điều mà học sinh thích thú nhất ở bài giảng của D'Arcy đó chính là ví dụ quá sinh động, chẳng hạn như "Giả sử em đang đi chơi, bất ngờ gặp một con chó dại ngay trước mặt, phản ứng của em là gì?" Cái này ai đi phiêu gió ở Carano như Eland'orr thì chắc hẳn biết kĩ.</p><p>Thành thử ra ai cũng bắt đầu thích học thầy D'Arcy.</p><p>—————</p><p>Chiều hôm đó...</p><p>Dirak mở máy tính xịn xò của mình lên, đeo cái headphone tổ chảng (tại đầu cổ tóc tai bự quá nên loại thường đeo không vừa) ngồi phát trực tiếp.</p><p>Một lớp học bốn mươi mấy đứa đã kết nối sẵn trong đó và bắt đầu buổi học.</p><p>"Cả lớp vừa rồi hiểu bài hết không?" Dirak hỏi thử, đứa nào dám chê cực phẩm số một thì Dirak sẽ cho 'phụ đạo' thêm mấy buổi cho hết chê.</p><p>"Dạ hiểu rồi!" Cả lớp đồng thanh nói.</p><p>"Hiểu rồi thì tốt, ủa mà kì kì. Bình thường tui giảng cho mấy anh chị ở đây cứ than với chẳng thở là khó quá nên không hiểu?" Dirak hài lòng, ít ra không ai chê thì được nhưng mà... nghĩ đến mấy buổi học trước, học trực tuyến cực khổ quá đâm ra khó hiểu nhưng đến với mấy clip này thì dễ hiểu, thật kì lạ!</p><p>"Dạ thưa thầy, là do thầy D'Arcy ạ, thầy ấy vừa đẹp trai vừa dạy hay nữa, bài giảng sinh động cực kì!"</p><p>"Đúng đó!" — Cả lớp đồng thanh nói.</p><p>"Hảaaaa?!" Chết thật, trách cái bản thân mình trót dại đưa cái clip của D'Arcy thân yêu cho tụi con nít học giờ tụi nó thích học cậu rồi, còn Dirak anh sắp sửa ra rìa.</p><p>Không ngờ cậu lại có sức hút như vậy, Dirak nhất định sẽ phải giữ lấy chủ quyền!</p><p>Dirak nuốt nước bọt nói, "Được rồi, hiểu được thì tốt. Dù sao người ta là giáo viên quốc dân (con tim của Dirak: trong lòng tui nữa chứ sao @@) nên bài giảng tất nhiên hay hơn."</p><p>"Thầy sẽ kéo thầy ấy về chứ, chứ thầy ấy dạy cho cả Athanor như vậy, kiểu gì có người cũng cướp mất cho coi." Học sinh khác nói, ít ra cho Dirak biết có học trò còn đang quan tâm đến mình.</p><p>"Thôi được rồi. D'Arcy là của học viện Carano, không phải của nhiều nơi khác được chứ?"</p><p>Hủ nữ không quên nhắc nhở, miệng cười tủm tỉm. "Còn... trong tim thầy được không?"</p><p>Các cô gái đoán không lầm chuyện đưa clip giảng của D'Arcy kia đích thực là Dirak muốn khoe cho mọi người biết.</p><p>"Thôi nào!" Dirak xấu hổ nói và tiếp tục dạy bài mới</p><p>"Ha-ha..." Cả lớp phá ra cười.</p><p>
  <b>-HẾT TRUYỆN 1-</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P/S: Còn ai nhớ tui không đây? Tui viết dựa trên trải nghiệm trên việc học online đấy nhá =))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vật lí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bạn muốn biết best giáo viên là thế nào sao? Hãy đọc chap này...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trên Gu Gồ Cờ Lát Xờ Rum (Google Classroom),</p><p>
  <em>"Vào xem Video bài giảng thầy gửi, hôm nay thầy bận nên thầy không livestream bài giảng được. Thầy thấy trong Video này D'Arcy giảng khá là dễ hiểu. Tụi con cố gắng nhé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sau khi xem xong bài giảng, tụi con làm các bài tập trong cuốn tài liệu: 8, 9 trang 42, 11NC trang 43, 1, 2 trang 44, 45, 3 trang 46.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tụi con gửi bài theo form giống như form bài giải " Hiện tượng cảm ứng điện từ" mà thầy gửi nhé. Bạn nào không làm đúng theo form, gửi nhiều file là thầy không chấm lun. Và nhớ đúng hạn nhé."</em>
</p><p>Video minh hoạ: (Giả bộ giọng người giảng là D'Arcy cho tui nhé he he he he he)</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Dirak viết thông báo của mình lên Lớp học, mặc dù bản thân rất nghiêm túc nhưng không tránh khỏi sự lười biếng vô bờ bến của mình. Mới mấy tuần đầu đã như thế đấy cơ mà... lười biếng đối với Dirak thì phải có một mục đích: tìm gặp D'Arcy để tán chuyện "tuổi hồng" trên trời dưới biển, đồng thời "xả hết mọi tâm trạng tiêu cực" như quả hint trong trò chơi đã nêu.</p><p>Cho nên là Dirak sẽ lấy clip bài giảng của D'Arcy tung lên cho tụi học sinh nó xem, giống y hệt như môn Sinh học chap đầu tiên.</p><p>Tất nhiên học sinh là phải thực hiện theo, ai không làm thì đảm bảo điểm môn đó thấp mặc dù tiêu chí chấm điểm khá đơn giản, làm đủ và làm đúng + "tương tác" với Dirak thường xuyên thì điểm sẽ cao. Điển hình như Ishar mê hoá học còn phải làm, Ata muốn rong chơi còn không được vì bị Dirak "tra hỏi" tới tấp, còn Eland'orr không được gặp "người thương" của mình trong chốn rừng rậm kì bí, đi du ngoạn mà còn phải vác theo một núi bài tập để làm nữa.</p><p>Vừa mở lên, bài 8, 9, 11NC, 1 thì không có gì khó, học sinh có thể giải được, nhưng phải nói là trời đất quỷ thần! Nhìn sang bài 2b và bài 3 muốn khóc xỉu: (ai lớp dưới thì cho qua, còn ai lớp 11, 12 giải thử, phía dưới có gửi đáp án hihihih)</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>Độ bá đạo của hai bài đó làm ám ảnh cả một khối 11 học viện Carano, điển hình như Ishar, đọc xong còn phải "hóc búa", cô bé làm xong những bài "có thể làm được" trước, hai bài 2, 3 này để trống. Ishar chép bài làm vào trong một file word như form trước và nộp lên cho Dirak, sau đó cô pm cho thầy của cô:</p><p>
  <em>"Nhờ thầy giảng giúp con bài 2 b) c) và bài 3 trang 45 46, hai bài này khó nên con chưa biết cách giải." - Ishar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thầy sẽ gửi đáp án cho lớp sau khi thầy chấm bài xong nhé con." - Dirak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dạ con cảm ơn thầy." - Ishar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bài làm còn thiếu 2b,c; 3." - Dirak nói.</em>
</p><p>Ở nhà, Dirak đang ngồi trên máy tính của mình, anh mở bài tập của học sinh lên chấm muốn mệt mỏi. Nhiều đứa bị tính là thiếu bài, nhưng ít ra là có tương tác nên chuyện này cho qua được. Lớp thì đứa làm một đằng, đứa làm một nẻo. Cá biệt hơn là nộp xong không nhắn, xù luôn cả thầy mình.</p><p>Đọc xong bài 2, 3 được cho là khó nhằn kia, Dirak mới cảm thấy buồn cười. Nghĩ bụng thế này, <em>"Thôi cho D'Arcy yêu dấu giải thử, bởi vậy mình mới có thời gian ở bên cạnh cậu ấy."</em></p><p>Thế là Dirak khoá màn hình máy tính, lên phòng của anh và cậu, anh nhìn thấy D'Arcy ngồi trầm mặc soạn đề thi các kiểu cho lớp 12 nhưng anh không quan tâm.</p><p>Anh mới nở một nụ cười lại gần cậu, D'Arcy phát hiện bóng dáng của người thân quen nên dừng công việc hiện tại của mình, ngẩng cao đầu lên và nuốt nước bọt như đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó kì bí.</p><p>"Di... Dirak! Anh lên phòng sớm thế?" D'Arcy bị hình bóng kia doạ cho hết hồn, cậu nói lắp bắp.</p><p>"D'Arcy, cậu có thể giúp tôi... một việc này chút xíu... được không?" Dirak khẽ nói, ánh mắt tràn đầy khí thế, tinh thần hào sảng.</p><p>"Giúp anh? Chuyện gì mới được..." D'Arcy ngại ngùng khi để ý đến sức hút của con mắt kia.</p><p>"Đơn giản thôi mà... cậu có thể...?" Dirak ậm ừ nói chậm làm cho không khí có phần hồi hộp.</p><p>1 phút sau... Dirak chìa từ sau lưng ra cuốn tài liệu môn Vật Lí, "... giải cho tôi hai bài này thử!" Dirak cười tiếp.</p><p>"Bài khó lắm hay sao mà phải nhờ tôi giải?"</p><p>"Đâu có gì đâu, tôi chỉ muốn vậy thôi..."</p><p>"Hai bài tập có máy bay và trực thăng sao? Đơn giản thôi, này... này... này..." D'Arcy đọc đề bài, đầu cậu đã bật ra ngay đáp án và chép ra giấy.</p><p>Dirak đã có khoảng ba mươi phút được nghe cậu giảng bài như là một học sinh đối với một người thầy.</p><p>————</p><p>Cuối tuần, sau khi xem hết bài tập của học sinh, Dirak gửi cách giải lên. Đồng thời nhắn:</p><p>
  <em>"Sau khi xem xong bài của cả lớp, thầy thấy: Tụi con sai nhiều nhất ở bài 11NC, 2, 3. Nhưng không sao, đây là các bài khó, tụi con sai là điều dĩ nhiên.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trong bài giải thầy gửi cho lớp: Bài 2, 3 được giải theo ý chủ quan của mình. Tụi con xem có gì không ổn thì báo cho thầy biết nhé. Thanks cả lớp nhìu;)"</em>
</p><p>Hình minh hoạ (Hãy nghĩ đến nét chữ này là của Dirak và D'Arcy =)))):</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>Học sinh nhìn thấy bài giải liền chép lại xong.</p><p>—————</p><p>Tuần sau nữa...</p><p>Dirak xem bài của học sinh xong gửi đáp án lên, sau đó giao bài tập tiếp. Lần này anh cho nhiều bài hơn để mà có thể được "cùng" D'Arcy chấm bài:</p><p>
  <em>"Xem Video bài giảng của thầy D'Arcy: Khúc xạ ánh sáng - Phản xạ toàn phần.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Làm các bài tập: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>+ Bài 1(a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k) trang 65, 66, 67. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>* Bài này tụi con làm trong vở lun nha, đừng làm trên tài liệu do không đủ chỗ vẽ, hình sẽ xấu và nhìn không rõ. Tụi con nhớ tính toán cụ thể cho từng hình.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>* Các hình vẽ có sự tiếp giáp của 3 môi trường hoặc bán trụ: Tụi con tham khảo thêm cách vẽ hình và cách giải trên gg nha ( Từ khóa: Đường đi của tia sáng qua bản mặt song song, qua bán trụ). Chú ý: Tia khúc xạ tại mặt phân cách 2 mt (n1-n2) sẽ trở thành tia tới đối với mặt phân cách 2 mt (n2 - n3)--&gt; Nếu 3 mt có chiết suất hoàn toàn khác nhau thì đường đi tia sáng tới (đầu tiên) và tia ló ra(sau cùng) sẽ không song song nhau như đối với bản mặt song song.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>+ Bài 1 trang 73: Để dễ làm bài tập, tụi con xem thêm 2 Video làm thí nghiệm </em>
  <br/>
  <em>+ Bài 2 trang 74: Bài này tụi con lấy chiều cao của người quan sát là 1,75m nha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cả lớp cố gắng nhé. Bảo trọng!"</em>
</p><p>Lại là video minh hoạ (Tưởng tượng đây là D'Arcy cho tui tiếp đi):</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Thông báo vừa đưa, cả lớp té ngửa. Nội mà tự học phần quang hình học lớp 11 thôi đã tốn rất nhiều thời gian rồi, đã vậy còn vẽ hình, tính toán các kiểu nữa.</p><p>Eland'orr học giỏi sẵn rồi, cậu làm rất nhanh gửi hết cho cả lớp xem bài làm của mình rồi tiếp tục đi phiêu gió cùng "người bạn đồng hành" của mình.</p><p>Nói gì thì nói, tất cả đều xong trước hạn và nộp bài lên, tập đứa nào cũng viết dài đến 9-10 trang, chữ viết và con số nhăng nhít trên giấy vở.</p><p>—————</p><p>Tối hôm chấm bài, Dirak hí hửng đi vào phòng của mình, D'Arcy nằm trên giường đọc sách nên rảnh rỗi.</p><p>Dirak bật cười nói, "Này, chấm bài học sinh cùng tôi không?"</p><p>D'Arcy để ý đến đối tượng khí thế đó, "Bài sao?"</p><p>"Bài vật lí ấy mà..." Dirak cười nói.</p><p>Dirak nói gì thì D'Arcy nghe nấy, cậu ngồi dậy và mở máy tính lên. Dirak đăng nhập vào trong đó và bấm vào phần lớp học.</p><p>Hai người cùng nhau chấm bài...</p><p>"Ủa sao nhiều quá vậy?" — D'Arcy.</p><p>"Chịu thôi!" — Dirak nhún vai.</p><p>...</p><p>2 tiếng sau...</p><p>Ở dưới bếp, Sephera nấu bữa tối bày lên bàn đầy cả rồi, cô ngồi chờ hai ông tướng kia xuống nãy giờ muốn buồn ngủ, Keera đã ăn xong từ lâu.</p><p>Cô lên lầu kiểm tra thì cô trợn mắt nhìn thấy cảnh tượng vô cùng nhức nhối, tay ôm miệng:</p><p><span class="u">Dirak và D'Arcy ngồi trước máy tính nằm úp mặt ngủ chung.</span> Lí do: trót dại giao quá nhiều bài tập cho học sinh, chấm mệt ác!</p><p>
  <b>-HẾT TRUYỆN 2-</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bộ mặt thật của giáo viên Việt Nam là đây: giao nhiều bài, chấm như điên =))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>